Dark Waters SunLight
by Fight and Flight
Summary: When a his ship crashes on Earth, Squid the Lapis Lazuli will have to adapt and help defend it from the past that seems to follow him. Will he help defend Earth and its life? Or will the Dark Waters over come them all?


Chapter 1

It had been two years. Two years after the Battle Of Homeworld, two years after the healing of all corrupted gems, two years of peace, And to be honest Steven was glad that the fighting had stopped. He would probably gone crazy if there was more fighting but no everything was resolved and everyone got along well! That was until one fateful day…

'How do you work this thing!!!' Squid thought scrambling around pushing random buttons and pulling odd levers. _Impact on the planet EARTH in six minutes._ The systems robotic voice rang out.

"Oh very helpful system!!" Squid shouted at the voice. He would scramble to the back of the ship and look at the back to check if anyone was following him. He sighed in relief when there was no ship in sight and ran back to the front.

_Impact on the planet EARTH in one minute_ The system called out again. He growled a curse under his breath then curled up in a ball and but his hands on the back of his neck to cover his gem and braced himself for impact.

That's when everything went black and his ears rang a terrible sound. He slowly opened his eyes everything was blurred and bright at first then everything came into focus.

He growled in pain as he sat up. He looked around and saw pieces of the ship were scattered everywhere and a good portion of the ship was on fire. He could see that the motherboard was absolutely destroyed and what was left of it would be useless anyway.

He coughed a little the smoke getting somewhat heavier. He stood up using a piece of ship to support himself. He saw he was covered in frost and he quickly shook it of nervously. That's when he felt panic strike through him he checked his gem and sighed in relief.

That's when he heard a twig go CRACK he swiveled around and summoned a shared of ice and threw it in the direction, his fight or flight instincts kicking in.

"W-who's there?!" He called out in a shaky voice. He saw the form of five people maybe even more through the smoke. He gulped and took a step back.

"Hello? We don't mean any harm to you!" A younger voice called back out to Squid.

He saw the group come out of the smoke and he could see there details clearly now. There was one human girl with a sword gripped in her hands, a human wielding a shield assuming a gem experiment, and three gems. A Garnet, A Pearl, and an Amethyst.

He didn't let his guard down and stared at them for the longest time._ 'Are they with Him…'_ He thought about a tall red gem with eyes that flowed evilly. He shook his head_ 'No they don't have the uniforms then who are they'_

"Hello?! Who are you!!??" The Pearl called out. He had spaced off so long that he hadn't realized his guard dropped and that they had been trying to talk to him.

He gulped, "Squid from planet ZX19…" He reported and did the insignia of the Corrupted Guardians (One arm behind his back and the other across his chest). He saw there confused faces and had a sudden realization. He was a _looonnnggg_ way from home…

"Uh okay…" The human/gem experiment said. "What're you doing here Squid?" He asked concern clearly in his face.

"Oh well I was fleeing from an evil gem overlord after escaping a breaking center." He said simply said like it was a normal thing. They gave him a look of horror which made him uncomfortable…

"I say we poof him!" The amethyst said pulling a weapon from her gem. He gulped and instantly summoned another ice shard and was about to throw it right at their gem if need be. They looked shocked at his ice shard but didn't ponder on it long.

"AMETHYST!" The Pearl squawked loudly. "What P, it's not like it's going to hurt that bad!" The one called Amethyst retorted.

His head started spinning and he needed to sit down. He just plopped on the ground and the Gem/Human Experiment and the Human came walking towards him. "I'm Steven!" The experiment said. "And I'm Connie." The human greeted as well.

He gave a strained smile, "Nice to meet you Steven and Connie. Now can you tell me what the space dust is happening..!" He basically yelling the last part.

Pearl and Amethyst stopped arguing and the Garnet looked just as stoic as she had been when she arrived. Steven and Connie gave him a small smile and helped him up.

**One long explanation of all that's happened later**

"So your mother was this Pink Diamond who turned into Rose Quartz fought a cause for earth then fell in love with your '_Dad_' and had you and now you have her gem." He reviewed. '_Odd he isn't an experiment but a hybrid…'_

"Yeah basically!" Steven commented. "Now what's your story?" He asked Squid.

Squid glanced back at the so called '_Crystal_ _Gems_' Steven had explained. He didn't really trust them for some reason but yet he had a trustful feeling towards Steven. So he said, "I'll tell you and Connie but not these three…"

Pearl looked absolutely offended at his statement and started stammering reasons why he should tell her, while Amethyst looked shocked but didn't really care, and Garnet just gave a small nod and said, "We'll leave you be."

Pearl started at Garnet in shock and started stammering even more and Garnet just ended up dragging Pearl by the jacket because she wouldn't stop stammering while Amethyst followed behind.

Squid turned back to Steven and Connie and started talking, "Okay so I'm from a planet very very far away from Earth and this Homeworld that I didn't even know that there was such a thing and we didn't even know anything that happened. And I assume you guys don't know anything about what's happening on my planet."

"We?" Connie asked and Squid winced thinking about the war raging on his home planet right now.

He sighed and said, "Yes there are thousands of gems were I come from of course there much different than your friends there." He chose his words carefully. "By that I mean we were- are experimented on by other gems just known as the Red Counsel… terrible gems honestly!"

He paused getting a skull splitting headache as memories old and new flooded in his head. He winced but continued on, "They either experimented corrupted gem DNA or human DNA… and if you were lucky you'd escape before either of those happened."

Steven and Connie looked absolutely horrified by what he said. "That's not even the worst of it." He growled clenching his fists tightly.

"I was chosen for a corrupted DNA infusion and usually gems either go a) crazy, b) become mad powerful but have extreme limitations, or C) would die before you even reformed." He paused and put his head in his hands. "I got the worst of the three and got B… but just as they were about to send me through more tests a group of Rebel gems came and saved me they were called-"

"The Crystal Gems?" Steven interrupted but Squid shook his head and gave a small smile. "No sorry…"

"They were called The Corrupted Guardians! And boy they are amazing!" He tapped the bright gold four pointed star logo that was found on his dark blue trench coat. "They saved me and I made friends with a Corrupted Citrine that had limitations like me named Zinna, a Bismuth human experiment named Felix, and a totally corrupted Red Tigers Eye we named Stripes." He said with a smile but that smile quickly faded.

"Then I was thrown in on a full on war I've seen so many lives shattered at the hands of the Red Counsel. It even-" He paused. "Took the lives of Felix and Zinna… and Stripes disappeared without a trace I was for some reason not killed right off the bat and I ended up escaping finding myself here…"

That's when Steven and Connie hugged him from both sides and he realized a tear or two had escaped. He melted into the embrace and for a while he felt strangely and peace. Eventually they let go.

That's when Connie suddenly asked, "Do you know who's in charge of the Red Counsel?" Squid's feelings of peace disappeared in that instant and growled a little.

"I in fact do know because I have been so unfortunate that I have met them!" He said then answered, "The leader of the Red Counsel is Red Diamond and his bat crazy scientist Cosmo the Fire Agate."

**End of chapter **

(A/N) Hello there folks! This is the first chapter of my Steven Universe FanFiction! This is the first Arc of 3 (possibly 4). So I hoped you enjoyed it! 

If you have any questions about the plot or backstory PM me and I'll answer your questions!

Tell me how I can improve my character and thier arcs as the story continues!

That's all folks!

-Squider-Diddle-Do


End file.
